Tea Time
by jennibare
Summary: Zuko's minding his own business when he gets two customers in the tea shop- that EK jerk and waterbending peasant. He gets sweet revenge with a strange brew until it backfires into spicy PWP Jetkotara action with a splash of yaoi. Enjoy the brew.


**Title: Tea Time**  
**Pairings: Jetkotara**  
**Rating: oh so very PG17/M**  
**Warnings: PWP lemony Jetkotara action. My first attempt at writing a threesome and yaoi (swordplay and kissing). And why yes that is Uncle Iroh's major horny brew ****trope ****you see there, thanks for asking.**

**If you do not like threesomes or boys playing with each other, please press the back button and move on. Otherwise please enjoy some pr0n. XD  
**

=x=

As he finished washing the cups in the backroom, Zuko heard two voices outside the front door. A male and a female from the sounds of it. "I've heard really good things about this place," the male said. It sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Plus it had been a busy day and he was exhausted. He was tempted to tell them they were closed but he knew uncle would be mad at him for refusing a customer the joy of drinking tea.

Letting out a loud sigh, he wiped his hands on his apron. He heard two chairs get pulled off the tables and set on the ground. Grabbing two menus, he plodded his way out to the two customers. Glancing up about half way to their table, he saw who his customers were. That Earth Kingdom boy who had tried to have him arrested and that blasted Water Tribe girl that was always with the Avatar. Katara, he believed her name was. He wondered where the Avatar was. And why was she with that cocky boy that had tried to expose him and Uncle.

"Ah! My good man!" Jet said extravagantly, "Two cups of your finest tea. Nothing but the best for me and my beautiful friend here."

Katara giggled as she smacked the boy on the arm, she tossed a "thanks" to Zuko not even looking his way.

Zuko went back to the counter and noticed his uncle's special brew that he had been working on. _Let's try this. Why not_, he thought. Pouring it into a tea pot and placing two cups face down on the tray he went back out to the couple. He wondered if that's what they were. Boyfriend and girlfriend? They sure seemed intimate together, sitting closely and whispering. Occasionally she would laugh out loud and he would smirk smugly. Zuko wanted to punch that smile right off him. _Stupid peasants_.

He watched them guardedly, enjoying a cup of the same brew, curious if they would recognize him and out him to the Dai Li, completely ignore him, or something in between. It had a funny taste, but it wasn't bad. For tea leaf juice that was.

"Wow, this tea is really good. Is it hot in here?" Katara began pulling the top of her dress away from her body allowing some airflow. The couple had finished the pot and were starting to feel the effects.

Jet's eyes had dilated and he felt the heat as well. But it wasn't the room, it was him. And her. He put his hand over hers and helped fan her. Running his hands down her arm, he pulled her onto his lap and began blowing air down her shirt. This caused her to start laughing. Then he began licking along her jaw and blowing against the dampened skin. "Does that help?" he murmured as he licked another line along her delicate neck, her dress opened magically for him exposing just enough of her skin to him. She shuddered and purred indicating that yes, it did help, in more than one way and returned the favor; the few scraggly hairs on his chin tickled her tongue as she licked and blew. He moaned when she licked his ear and growled when she blew. Her adventurous little tongue made its way to his bottom lip and nibbled on the flesh much to Jet's delight. His tongue darted out to lick at her lips eventually sliding between her teeth.

Katara's kisses deepened. His hands ran over her back slowly bringing them to the front. He pulled at the wrappings on her chest slowly, teasingly removing them from her body. As soon as they were exposed, he captured a nipple in his mouth as he massaged the other. Moans of pleasure escaped her slightly parted lips hands fisted his hair pulling him closer to her body.

Pushing his hands down her leggings, he felt between her legs. Smirking up at her, he observed, "Well this is different. You had hair, now you don't."

"You can thank the women at the Fancy Lady Day Spa. They insisted."

"Nice," Jet purred.

Suddenly there was a crash of metal hitting stone. Jet looked over Katara's bare shoulder as she turned her head. "Shit," they heard mumbled.

"I think we have a visitor," Jet observed raising an eyebrow, humor in his voice. And indeed they did. Zuko was standing behind the curtain of the backroom watching the couple trying not to be noticed as he rubbed himself. He had moved to get a better view when he knocked over a serving tray.

Katara looked back at Jet and smirked, "I think we should invite him in."

Jet's draw dropped, he hissed, "But he's the enemy."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and so were you once." She looked back over her shoulder and noticed Zuko standing perfectly still staring at the ground as if he was willing the floor to open up and swallow him. But she had a better idea. "Oh, server!"

"Yes, ma'am?" he responded nonchalantly never taking his eyes from the floor.

"I think we are in need of another round of tea. Would you be so kind?" she asked sweetly.

He stammered. How could he possibly go out there when a half naked Water Tribe girl was sitting on the lap of a crazy Earth Kingdom boy? Thank Agni his clothes were loose so the bulge in his pants wouldn't be noticeable. He adjusted his clothes before he poured another pot of tea and keeping his eyes on the floor brought it out to their table. Placing it carefully on the table he kept his eyes diverted, but all he saw where the breast wrappings on the floor. That did not help. He sighed as he shut his eyes.

"Thank you," Katara breathed as she touched Zuko's hand. She had managed to turn her body around and was facing away from Jet now. One of Jet's arms was loosely wrapped around her waist, the other rubbing her inner thigh, his chin on her shoulder watching the scene before him. She drew her fingers up Zuko's arm then back down to his hand tracing her fingertips over the skin. He looked up and tried to look in her eyes as he desperately attempted to think of a response, but the two bare breasts stared at him like a pair of hungry eyes and he got distracted. Again. He stammered and ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.

"Like what you see?" Jet asked. The male voice threw him off and he blushed brightly as he backed away.

"I think he does," Katara purred. "I think he wants to touch them," she observed, tapping her finger on her chin.

"He'd like to I bet." Jet as he cupped them in his hands lifting them up and pinching the brown nipples causing Katara to moan. Both of them stared at Zuko as he stood before them dazed. Zuko had never seen a woman's breasts in person before and this Water Tribe girl's were beautiful. Full and tan and they looked incredibly soft. He wouldn't _like_ to touch them. He'd _love_ to touch them.

"Touch them, server," Katara ordered. Seeing the hesitancy in his movements and the way Jet's body stiffened behind her, she gave the executive order to both boys. "Tonight we're all going to pretend that we aren't all each other's enemies. Got it?" She looked up at Zuko, he shyly nodded, then she glanced back at Jet, he just shrugged. Whatever. "Good."

His eyes flickered to Katara's as if asking if it was really okay. She gave a sultry smile and a nod pushing Jet's hands out of the way so they would be free for another pair. Slowly and indecisively, Zuko brought one hand up and gently placed it underneath her breast cupping it as he had seen the Earth Kingdom boy do. He had been right. They were very soft and felt perfect in his warm hand. He licked his lips and felt the bulge in his pants grow. He reached his other hand up and cupped the other. Oh gods! This was wonderful.

Katara purred in delight at the warm hands. Jet just watched through slitted eyes. He wasn't happy to be sharing her with anyone let alone that firebender. But what Katara wants, Katara gets, so he kept his mouth shut. Besides maybe he'd get to try him out as well. He was always up for a little action from the other side.

=x=

"Watch this," Jet said with a smirk as he slipped two fingers inside her. Facing his hand up, he manipulated his fingers on the spot just inside her body, pressing quickly. Zuko watched in fascination. The smell from her body was mouthwatering. It didn't take long for the waterbender to explode, her fluids gushing from her body. Her breath caught, mouth open in a silent scream as her body arched and twitched from the rapture. . Zuko had never seen such a beautifully magnificent thing and he wanted her to do it again.

Jet, as if reading his mind, grabbed Zuko's hand and taking one of Zuko's fingers, put it on the same spot he had just been on and together they rubbed her spot, fingers working in synch to make her do that again. Zuko overcome with desire to taste that aroma that taunted him bent his head down and lapped at the fluids tasting the slightly bitter liquid this waterbender under him had issued. It was like nothing he ever tasted before but he wanted more. Pushing the other boy out of his way he devoured her sensitive folds with his tongue, lips, and even his teeth, alternating between sucking, licking, and nipping. He had never done this before, but his instincts to pleasure this woman took over. Zuko felt a hand on his back and he turned to see Jet inspecting his actions while stroking Katara's thighs and hips. "Slow, man, slow. When they say 'eating pussy' they don't mean literally. Stroke her lips, her clit. There you go. Feel her opening up for you." He could, oh sweet Agni above she slickened around the finger buried inside her, her clit swelled in between his lips. "Grab that clit between your teeth and fucking bat it with your tongue," Jet ordered and Zuko did and the waterbender nearly flew off the table.

Katara didn't last long from the oral attention she was getting. Bucking her hips against his face, roughly fisting a chunk of his hair, pulling him hard against her body, she came with such force that Jet had to hold her down by the waist as he suckled on the closest breast to him. Zuko could hardly breathe but what he could was only her perfume. When she came down from her high, he came up for air. She looked at him with glassy eyes that gave him such a feeling of smug satisfaction. _He_ had done that to her.

But Jet saw this too. And he wasn't going to be showed up by some rookie. Pulling Katara off the table, he bent her over a chair and traced the head of his manhood against her swollen nether lips, "I think this is what she really wants." Pushing himself easily inside her, he began thrusting his hips slowly then roughly and back causing Katara to really start moaning and panting. "Oh, my Gods!" she cried out. "yeeessss…. More!" Zuko's ears will filled with sounds of her moaning and panting and a wet slapping noise that he was unfamiliar with. Either way it was very erotic but he was pissed.

Zuko glared at the Earth Kingdom boy. How dare he take away his prize! He stood back and watched him pump himself in and out of the waterbender. Zuko found his hand on his manhood and stroked himself in time to the other boy's thrusts, his eyes never leaving the waterbender's face. Then he noticed that her hands were flailing around as if she was trying to grab something but all she got was air. "Get over here," she demanded. Not even thinking he went to her and she gripped onto his thigh pulling him to her face. She glanced up at Zuko with her bright blue eyes as she replaced his hand around his cock with her own. Stroking him up and down, she opened her mouth and traced her tongue around the head dipping her tongue in the small opening tasting the liquid that had escaped before sucking on the tip like a piece of candy. Zuko nearly lost it.

Seeing the look on that Earth Kingdom boy's face though, made it all worth it. Smirking he nodded to him then down towards Katara who had Zuko's dick in her mouth sucking away on it, her moans sending vibrations that coursed through him, "I take it you haven't gotten this privilege."

"No, can't say I have. How is it?" he glared back.

"Fucking excellent," Zuko moaned to prove his point. He could see he made the Jet jealous as he really started pounding away at the girl. Still holding him in her hand, she took her mouth off of the cock and hung her head down as she savored the pounding from behind.

"I take it you've never gotten this privilege either," Jet taunted as he looked at the forlorn expression on the firebender's face.

"No, I haven't."

Even though both boys felt incredible filling her like they did, she was getting sick of this proverbial cockfighting. She finally pulled away from both boys and sat between the two. "That's enough okay? This isn't a competition. I'm not some prize, got it? If you want to fuck, great, otherwise leave."

"Fine," both boys said at the same time.

"Good," a wicked smile came across her face, "Now kiss and make up."

Zuko's head turned towards her quickly, "What? I don't kiss guys. That's gay shit."

"Come on, firebender. You were on a ship with no women for how long and you never hooked up with another guy? I have a _real_ hard time believing that," Katara observed as folded her arms across her chest inadvertently pushing up her breasts. Zuko had to bite back the needy whimper and apparently Jet was doing the same.

"Yeah, even I enjoyed a guy or two or five. There weren't a lot of girls with the Freedom Fighters," Jet reported, as he leaned back against the table, taking himself in his hands, stroking leisurely.

Okay, so there was the one time. It was the one guy on board that everyone went to. He gave great head. But that was different. From this. This was just… crazy.

"C'mon, firebender," Jet taunted, licking his lips as he raised an eyebrow, hands behind his head, "Bet you can't do it. Bet you puss out."

Zuko, never one to back away from a challenge, snarled, "Fine." He leaned forward and roughly planted his lips on Jet's giving the quickest peck in history.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Psh, what was that? I said _kiss_ him."

"Yeah, firebender, kiss me," the sultry way he pouted his lips and the husky way he said this was strangely arousing, so Zuko took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let his lips fall onto the Earth Kingdom boy's. He could feel the faint hairs on the other boy's cheeks, more of a tickle than a prick. Speaking of pricks, he could feel Jet's so, so very close to his own. They were almost the same height and between their bare state and close proximity for the- oh, sweet Agni he loved his tongue sucked! Yes! This was quite unexpected. Who'd have thought kissing another guy would feel so good but Jet made it that way. Against better judgment Zuko closed the gap between them. He liked the way Jet's fingers teased at the nape of his neck, the other hand trailing down his chest and hips, then his hand circled around Zuko and stroked and he broke the kiss to gasp for air. Jet stroked, slowly, so fucking slow, tight at the head, loose at the base and vice versa. Was that how Jet got himself off? Well, then, Zuko needed to show him how he did it. He palmed the weight of his sac, pleasant and full with the softest hairs covering it, he rolled them gently pushing them up towards the body then down and away. Fingernails dragged along the length, pulling at the foreskin still intact unlike his own that had been offered to the spirits on his 13th birthday. He was mesmerized by this addition, toying with it, rolling it up and over the tip then retracting it all the way to get at that flushed head all while Jet purred in appreciation. Both young men stroked the other, and then Jet's large palm encircled both arousals pumping both of them at the same time using the drops of fluid that issued as lubrication. Zuko gripped Jet's arm for support and Jet did the same. Their heated breaths mixed, lips caressed, soft fur on their chins tickled, the heads of their smooth cocks pressing and sliding, a firm hand gliding and working, and a moan that did not come from either of them got their attention. Glancing over, Katara's hand was tucked neatly between her thighs, working at herself as she enjoyed the view of the guys in the midst of their swordplay. The boys looked at each other then turned back to her, pricks in hand they approached and she gladly alternated one in her mouth than another. A hand was placed laced into her brown locks yanking away from one to go down on another. Her mouth so hot and wet, tongue so devilishly wonderful, Zuko was going crazy.

With a wet pop she pulled away, smiling up at "her" boys. She soundly kissed Jet first then Zuko, whispering her desire to be taken. Jet guided her to the floor where she got on hands and knees, an expectant look on her face as she wiggled her ass at them in invitation.

Jet clapped Zuko on the shoulder, "She wants you." Little butterflies filled Zuko's stomach. This was all so new but Jet, Zuko in hand, led his student to his target aligning the two then pushing Zuko forward and Zuko thought his head would explode. Her sweet body was nothing like her mouth or hand or Jet or himself. She was so tight yet he seemed to fit perfectly. Her body accommodated him, blooming to each thrust. Oh, Sprits above. His ears turned to her body, she was moaning just for him, because of him, because he was inside her giving her what she wanted. Jet meanwhile knelt next to him, encouraging him, stroking his back and shoulders, telling him when to slow down and when to speed up, where to hold or kiss her, how to stroke her, how to make her come and come she did. Electric shocks went through him as she pulsed around him. Is that what happens when fire meets water? Finally Zuko couldn't take much more. "I'm going to come," he whimpered to anyone listening or no one at all, struggling with the words against the pleasure of the waterbender's body.

Pulling Zuko away, Jet sat back on his heels. Katara lifted from the floor, dusky skin shimmering in the lamplight, pulling her hair back away from her face and kneeling before the two. Jet took the words out Zuko's mouth. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. C'mere, girl." Smiling deviously, Katara pushed Jet onto his back, straddling him, taking him in hand and guiding him inside her. Like a warrior riding a komodo-dragon, that girl rode that Earth Kingdom boy, her hip movements, the way her hair swung and breasts bounced, her hearty moans were all hypnotizing and he hated that it wasn't him beneath her.

"We left out someone," Jet noted as he stroked Katara's back after a very vocal orgasm ripped through the tea shop. Katara swung her head around and met Zuko's hungry gaze. Katara slapped her ass and beckoned the firebender to her. "Put it in," she ordered, voice getting raw, body slick. But Zuko froze. What should he do? What was she expecting? Zuko watched Jet's trademark snarky grin. "Honey, remember he's a virgin." He lifted the waterbender off him and pointed to Zuko to get on his back. As ordered he did, then Katara straddled him and again he found himself plunged deep within. This was heaven. She ground against him and he had to hold onto her hips to keep from falling into oblivion. Before he knew it though, he felt a warm firm hand slide his legs apart, he watched as Jet narrowed the gap between the two, felt the hardness of his cock rub against his balls then using Zuko's length to lead him he pressed into the warm cavern of her body. The sensation was incredible, the soft wetness of her, the hard silk of him. He was taken too much by his own feelings that he barely registered Katara whimpering so softly and Zuko panicked. He tried to pull out. Certainly two penises inside her couldn't be good, but she held firm unmoving, breathing slowly as her body worked to accommodate the two men inside her. He was impressed by the tenderness Jet showed Katara, cooing gentle words in her ear, asking if she was okay, let him know if she wanted to stop, baby you feel so good. Zuko found himself stroking her as well, gently across her cheeks, forehead, shoulders, back. Her gentle blue eyes opened and she met his and when his eyes flicked up he caught the smiling browns of the Jet's. Then Katara moved, telling both she was ready. She wanted them both.

It was at this moment Zuko realized the tea's effects were long gone, running simply on desire for these two peasant lovers and they him. It was a nice feeling to be wanted. Maybe after the war… No that was silly. Maybe just for tonight they could belong to each other. One night of pleasure after so many nights of heartache and pain. Just one night to be free. Goddamn did it feel good.

Iroh whistled as he walked to work that morning. He had noticed that his nephew had not come home last night. He hoped maybe he had visited a lady friend. Ah youth!

As he unlocked the door and entered his beloved establishment, he noticed that several of the chairs had been left down. And the tables were askew. But it was the scraps of fabric that caught his attention. Looking under one of the tables, he saw a shirt, then another shirt, then a pair of pants, a boot, a dress. That was a good sign. He slowly made his way back to the counter following the trail of clothing and saw the group.

Lying naked on the floor was his nephew spooned up behind that Water Tribe girl. And that Earth Kingdom boy spooned up on the other side of his nephew. Amidst the scents and sights, it was the sated, peaceful expressions on their faces that made the smile tug at his lips. He was glad to see his nephew finally happy. If only for a moment. And with these "peasants".

Iroh turned, walked out the door. The shop was closed to today for a "personal holiday."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_This thing has been a WIP for nearly two years. Finally got it done and over with. Phew. Feedback welcomed but not required. :)  
_


End file.
